


【岛凉】情人节前夕

by DKjesseF



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 刀预警





	【岛凉】情人节前夕

**Author's Note:**

> 刀预警

情人节的贺文，话不多说！提前祝大家情人节快乐！！！

正文：

东京的二月份还是很冷，尤其是晚上，温度更是比白天低了好几度，山田穿着高领毛衣，低着头把半张脸都埋进了衣领中，抱紧手中的食材，加快了脚步。

尽管明天才是情人节，但今晚的街上就有许多对情侣牵着手在街上闲逛。

真亏他们不怕冷啊，山田想，手就那样露在外面，看着一对对的恋人，似乎勾起了山田的回忆。

那还是高中的时候，记得也是像这样的天气，下了补习班，自己和那个人也这样在街上走着，那个人高高瘦瘦的，路边花花绿绿的灯晃着那人眼角的泪痣反射进了山田的眼里。

自己怕冷，所以手被那人的大手紧紧包着揣进大衣的口袋里，握的时间久了，两人手心都出了一层薄汗，很难受，但谁都没有主动放开过。

那时候年纪小，也不管街上人异样的眼光，只知道自己当时幸福得像是心里开了花，两人就在大街上傻乐。

如今想起来，自己幼稚的心性也是好笑，山田的嘴角染上了笑意。

大概是因为不专心，在拐弯处不小心撞上了迎面来的人，东西都掉在了地上，对方急忙蹲下身子一边帮自己捡起来一边说着对不起。

山田反应过来也急忙蹲了下来：“不不，没关系的，是我没有专心看路。”对方手脚麻利的把食材重新装进牛皮纸袋里，抬起头来递给了山田。

四目相对的那一刹那，山田觉得这个世界真的存在太多巧合了，刚刚回忆里的那个人如今就这样出现在自己面前。

“中岛裕翔。”山田从未想过自己有一天还能再念出这个名字，念他的名字时山田的舌头总喜欢打起个弯，如今这种习惯还依旧存在着，山田不由觉得好笑。

那是十年前的事了，当时自己刚上了高一，因为长得比较漂亮，个子也矮矮的，没想到开学第一天就被一个高年级的学长表白了。

毕竟是小孩子，日后每次山田回想起当时自己被吓得瑟瑟发抖的模样，都会觉得好笑，那时就在自己不知怎么办的时候，中岛裕翔出现了。

他也是比自己高了一个年级的，似乎是这个学校的老大，表白的学长看见中岛来了，灰头灰脸的走了，看着中岛的架势其实山田也有点害怕，没想到对方只是走到自己面前，笑着拍了拍自己的头，说：“别害怕，没事了。”

就是从那一刻开始吧，山田想，从这个男人说出这样的话的时候开始，自己的心境就有了变化，后来是怎么在一起的呢？

好像是自己忘记带作业被老师罚留下打扫一个星期的教室吧，当时还是夏天，窗外的蝉鸣扰的山田发烦，额头都布满了汗珠，低头拿着扫把无精打采的扫着地。

夕阳洒进了教室，溢了满屋的金黄，黑板上还留着老师的板书，中岛就这样站在教室门口，一声不响的看着山田，等山田扫完地抬起头才发现站在门口的中岛。

四目相对，没来由的心跳和额角的汗珠都成了一时冲动的催化剂。

就这么在一起了。

山田到现在还记得他们的初吻是在游乐园的摩天轮上，都是很老套的剧情，尽管自己恐高但碍着面子山田还是跟着中岛上了摩天轮，直到慢慢升高之后，中岛发现了山田的不对劲。

当山田别别扭扭的说出了原因后，中岛大笑着把山田搂进了怀里，中岛身上淡淡的薄荷香传到了山田的鼻子里。

“我这样抱着亚麻酱，亚麻酱就不会害怕了。”不知真的是因为被抱在怀里还是耳边低沉安慰的话语，山田真的不觉得害怕了。

于是到了最高点，中岛低头轻轻吻了山田的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水般的，两个人都是第一次，所以只是轻轻碰了一下便不敢继续，后来他们接了无数次的吻，激烈的，缠绵的，疯狂的，却都没有第一次时这般的心动。

手心的汗水和剧烈跳动的心脏是他们对初吻的最直接的印象。

两个人在一起了两年，期间吵过架闹过分手，但最后总是又笑着和好，后来他们的事情被中岛的父母知道了，当时正是中岛高三紧张的时期，中岛只能被迫被他父母送出了国，两人就这么断了联系，连一句正式的分手都没说。

十年过去了，山田也交往过很多对象，男女都有，可他知道谁都比不上当年那人的一句“别害怕，没事了。”

山田站起身，接过中岛递给他的东西，重新抱在了怀里，抬头看着高高的中岛，笑着说：“你还是和从前一样啊。”

中岛伸手拍了拍山田的头，正如他们第一次相遇时，“什么嘛，亚麻酱根本就没有长高啊！”中岛看着山田用幽怨的上目线看着自己的时候，嘴角的笑意更深了。

“亚麻酱过得怎么样呢？”中岛把手重新插进了大衣口袋，看了眼山田露在外面的手，眨了眨眼。

“还算可以吧，在一家广告公司上班，裕翔呢？当上律师了吗？”中岛从小的梦想就是当一名律师，山田也觉得很适合他，长着一张很正义的脸，穿上西装肃然一副律师的模样。

“没有哦，我现在是医生。”中岛笑着说。山田看着中岛的笑明晃晃的刺着他的眼，为什么会笑着说出来啊？

明明没有完成当初的梦想不是吗？为什么还会笑的这么开心啊？

后来山田终于明白了，中岛努力了那么多年的梦想都可以没有实现，更何况两人寥寥两年的感情呢？

“好难得碰到了亚麻酱，可惜今天我还有事，要不改天出去聚聚吧？”中岛吸了两下鼻子，低头看着山田同样被冻得发红的鼻尖。

“好啊，给我你的手机号吧，我回家打给你。”山田仰着头，看着中岛灯光下的泪痣，还在眼睛下两指宽的地方。

中岛从大衣口袋里掏出了一张名片，递给了山田，两人的指尖快速碰到又离开，山田低头看了一眼名片，上面印着XX医院，下面是中岛裕翔的名字和手机号。

“别忘了打给我哦，亚麻酱，我先走啦！”看着山田点了点头，中岛笑着挥了挥手，擦过山田离去。

山田抱着东西继续往前走，路过垃圾桶的时候，随手便将名片扔了进去。

山田空出一只手揉了揉眼睛，刚才中岛的无名指上的婚戒晃得他眼睛有些发酸。

山田还记得中岛要出国那天，抱着他在机场哭得像个泪人，也不管周围人异样的眼光，一直喊着：“亚麻酱要等我啊！一定要等我！”

山田忍住眼泪回应他，他说：“好，我等你，我会等你的。”

山田吸了口气，又把脸重新埋进衣领中，低着头往前走。

太好了，如今终于不必再等你了。

完


End file.
